


Lullaby for angel

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Lullaby for angel

Sleep sleep my wingless angel  
In this so cruel world  
Sleep sleep my wingless angel  
I'll keep your halo  
Sleep sleep my wingless angel  
You need the rest from  
being my soul-keeper:   
i know it's hard;  
I'll keep you for a while...


End file.
